In The Middle
by DarkenMystery
Summary: In her absence from TNA, James Storm and Jeff Hardy have taken opposite sides. Kat Hardy is in the middle of her boyfriend and her brother. Not to mention, all of her other friends. She has no idea who is on who's side or where she will stand in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new story! With Kat Hardy! Hope you like.

* * *

--It takes some time, little girl, you're in the middle of the ride and everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, Everything will be alright.--

What was going on? I leave for a few months and everything is different. Matt is in the hospital. He has been for awhile but when I look in his eyes I see my old brother. The one who would never hurt Jeff or I. Jeff is another story. I can't seem to figure out what happened to Jeff. I can't figure out what happened to James either. When I left everyone got along!

James and Robert seem to have some kind of rivalry with my brother and RVD. What side do I take? Will either one even let me take a side after I disappeared. I have no idea where AJ stands in all of this and Daniels seems to have disappeared again.

I have kept in touch with James in my absence. I thought everything was okay until I watched him blow fire in my brothers face. I'm not saying Jeff is completely innocent. He left me. Jeff knew where I was the whole time. He chose to ignore me. That hurt.

"I'm not sure I can do this…" I turned to my tag team partner. It was my first night back and no one but Ashton knew I was here.

"Someone has to help me take down Taylor and Sarita. Plus you know how annoying the Beautiful People can get!" Ashton looked at me in all seriousness. "Stop worrying. You can do this."

We did it. We beat Taylor and Sarita. The crowd enjoyed the surprise of my return. I was surprised when we got to the other side of the curtain. Three groups of people. One side was Jeff, RVD, and a few others. Opposite of them was James, Robert and a small group with them. In the middle were three people I was certainly glad to have around, while everyone else was tense Sabin, Shelley and AJ stood laughing and making funny faces at me.

"Well Psycho Kitty, this is a pleasant surprise!" AJ laughed as he walked over to pick me up in a hug.

"Yea, Little One, thanks for the warning!" I glared at Shelley.

"You two are in trouble!" The tag team looked at each other questioningly before looking back at me. "I saw the video making fun of Beer Money." I glared at them before laughing. "Don't tell them but it was kind of funny!"

"HEY!" I heard Robert yelled. I looked over to see James glaring at Jeff and looked at my rainbow haired brother only to see him glaring at my cowboy.

I turned to Ajay and whispered in her ear. "Well… this is not as awkward as I thought it would be." She laughed.

"Come visit when you are done talking to your brother." She walked in between Beer Money grabbing each by the arm. "Let's go you two. She will stop by later."

"She is my girlfriend! I should be allowed to stay with her." I heard James arguing as Ashton and Motor City Machine Guns took the two away.

"You are going to get in an argument and fight with her brother and that is not what she needs on her first day back!" She retorted. I had to smile a little.

"Mad at me big brother?" I did my best innocent look. Jeff shook his head no.

"I would have liked a warning, especially since I didn't know you were still dating him." He looked at me as I walked toward him.

"You would have known if you had talked to me when I tried to contact you." It was challenge of sorts. I wanted to know why I was avoided.

"Kat, I'm sorry. You run away as your way to deal with it. I ignore our family as my way. He is getting better and should be out soon. Everything can go back to normal." He smiled at me and hugged me.

"As normal as it can be with my brother fighting my boyfriend." He looked down at me.

"I'm sorry."

"We can catch up later." He nodded. He looked upset that I was going to leave him knowing full well I was going to go see James.

James was the one who was always there for me. When Matt went to the hospital, he stayed with me and went to visit him with me. He did not avoid me or ignore me. I walked into the locker room.

"Hey cowboy." I smiled at my boyfriend. He smiled back at me and hugged me tightly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were returning?" He looked at me with slight disappointment.

"So I could listen to you tell me how I should avoid and ignore my brother." We both knew he would have tried to stop me from talking to him. "That has always been Jeff's way of handling things. He stops talking to everyone in the family for awhile.

"You know we aren't just going to magically get along with him now." Robert stated from where he was sitting next to Ajay.

"I know. And I know it is his fault. I wish I knew why he suddenly didn't like you all."

Honestly, I have a feeling things are about to get worse before they get better. I'm going to be stuck in the middle of this strangely sided fight.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter.

* * *

The Fortune faction? I guess it's not all bad. James is in it with me. Roode and AJ are here too. Kaz is cool. Desmond is annoying and Ric has always been nice to me. I'm going against my brother and RVD though. Anderson likes to hit on me a lot. Jeff has been trying to get me to leave James. That is what got me to say yes to Ric. I was going to stay neutral but oh well.

"Kitty Kat?" I looked over to see AJ talking to me. He started laughing. "Where were you all this time?" He wasn't talking about my not paying attention. He was talking about the months I disappeared.

"Lita came and picked me up. We spent have our time with Raven and the other half with Taker. It was fun." I smiled at him. He could tell I wasn't completely telling the truth but I guess he decided not to push it.

"How you got those two monsters to be wrapped around your pinky, I have no idea." He shook his head. I laughed.

"I'm surprised you called them monsters out loud! They could hear you and I would have to convince them not to harm you!" He tackled me to the ground only to be pulled off by my ever loving Cowboy.

"Mine." He smirk at AJ while helping me up. AJ smirked back.

"I know! I'm just goofing off with her." James laughed. The door suddenly swung open causing everyone in the room to jump up and take a defensive stance.

"Wow…" The little blonde stared surprised at the site of everyone ready to fight. "I just came to see if Kat was ready for our match." You heard everyone sign in relief and then start laughing.

"I'm ready, Ajay! Let's go show The Beautiful People who is boss!"

The match wasn't very exciting. The newest member interfered and cost us the match. We were angry and got our revenge just beating them up. What is her name? I guess it's not that important!

I watched as Jeff wrestled. I just don't get it anymore. He is my brother and was my best friend. People change, I know but I never thought he would.

_"Little One? Why are you crying?" I barely felt my body shake. "Little One. Wake up." I felt my body shake harder this time. I jumped at the touch. "It's okay, Little One. Everything is okay." I looked up to see Raven staring at me._

_"I had a nightmare." I whispered to him. I kind of felt ashamed._

_"I know but everything is okay now." I nodded at him but then shook my head no._

_"Everything is a mess. Jeff isn't talking to me. Matt is still in between himself and that… other monster. I'm hiding here. I only see James once a week and I barely talk to my other friends!" I started crying. He pulled me into him and hugged me._

_"Sh. Little One. Psychokitty. Relax. Everything is getting better. Lita will be up soon and we can go shopping today and bowling tonight. How does that sound?"_

_"You hate bowling?" I looked up at him with sad eyes._

_"But you love it." I smiled._

_"Thank you." He kissed my forehead before walking to the door._

_"I'm going to make breakfast. Get ready for the day." I nodded._

_The day was the first of many. The nights I didn't have nightmares Lita did. Without Raven and Taker, I don't know how we would have managed._

"Kat, you ready to go back home?" I smiled at my boyfriend before nodding yes. I was living with Daniels and AJ again. James spends most of his time there. They were still helping me with the random nightmares. I'm lucky to have such amazing friends.

"Let's go home." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hyperness can be good!

* * *

I ripped open the door to the locker room I shared with the Fortune Faction. Everyone stared at me as I ran over to my stuff and carefully set the box I was carrying down. I ran back over to the door and locked it. I turned around to see everyone still staring me. "What?" I asked them innocently as I walked over and sat next to my boyfriend.

"What just happened?" Ric looked shocked and confused.

"Sabin and Shelley tried bribing me with red bull. They gave me two, which I drank quickly. They told me if I get James and Bobby to not wrestle them for the belts, I can have the whole box. Don't try to out smart a Hardy, especially the baby. I made a deal with Ajay, if she gets Sabin to leave, I could tie up Shelley and run off with the box and she could have a few. They weren't giving her any. They should know better than to have a box of red bull and forbid Ajay from it. Certainly, Sabin would know that. Silly boys." The room filled with laughter and I relax into James' arms. I was too hyped up to stay in one place though. "Look at the pictures of Shelley!" I took my phone out of my pocket and showed what I had done after tying Alex up. I had taken Ajay's make up and let Joey have a go with it. Joey loved making his uncle look pretty!

"Katherine Hardy!" I jumped from the group that had circled around me. I grabbed the red bull and ran into the bathroom.

"I'm not here!" I whispered before shutting the door.

"What do you two want with my girlfriend?" James smirked at the two Detroit natives as they scanned the room.

"Where is she?" They glared at everyone in the room.

"You really think I would give her up to you? That is funny. Little pix has some blame in this too." I could hear his southern drawl. Why did it always affect me!

"I made Ashton pay." I knew Chris was smirking. "Now for her little friend."

"Little? She is bigger than Ashton." Desmond responded. He can be annoying at times but he is pretty nice.

"We will get revenge!" Alex stated as he went to leave.

"We will get your belts." Roode answered.

"Only men can carry them." Alex smirked.

"This coming from the guy wearing make-up done by his nephew." James smirked back. "Sorry about your damn luck."

I had to stop myself from laughing. I heard the door shut and AJ opened the bathroom door. "You just love getting yourself in trouble, don't you?"

"They started it." I smiled innocently at him. "They have a match now so I'm going to drop off some red bull to Ajay. Be back soon." I kissed James and ran out the door carrying a few cans.

I skipped through the halls laughing at the events earlier. I was too hyper to remember that I should pay attention to where I'm going. I ran smack into someone.

"I'm sorry baby Hardy." Two hands picked me up oddly because I had not let go of any of the drinks in my hand. "How are you today, beautiful? Break up with that drunk bastard yet? Decide to give a real man a chance now?" I had to roll my eyes.

"I thought I made it clear to you that I have no interest in you, Anderson. My brother lies to you when he says you have any chance. I love James." I started to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"You will change your mind soon." He pushed me up against the wall and was getting way too close when I heard Ajay's voice.

"My red bull! This is so worth the torture of Chris!" Little Reso saves the day! I look over at her and see she knows very well that she saved the day.

Anderson whispered in my ear before walking off, "I will have you." I rolled my eyes.

"Ajay! Thank you! You deserve James and I watching Joey tomorrow!" I hugged her and she laughed.

"Perfect, tomorrow I can show Chris who is in charge of this relationship." She winked at me as we laughed. Tomorrow will be fun.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This is so not what I expected to write. But oh well! Onward!

* * *

"Joey, you are just like your mother. Just what I want to do on my day off, chase a little Ajay around!" I laughed at James and he ran around the table for the fifth time trying to catch Joey. I should probably give him a break but this was just too amusing to watch. Joey had stolen James' cowboy hat. James certainly wanted that back. I took a picture of Joey wearing the hat that was much too big for his head before he took off running.

"Babe, I had to take him off her hands. She saved me from that creep." My boyfriend completely stopped paying attention to Joey and glared at me, well, not really at me but at the idea of Anderson anywhere near me.

"I'm gonna kill him." He return to chasing the little boy. I rolled my eyes.

"Joey come here." Joey ran behind me so I would protect him from my big bad boyfriend. "Hand me the hat and I will give you something better." He looked at me with questioning eyes. I took a bag of skittles out of my pocket. His eyes went wide. He threw the hat on my lap and I handed him the bag. "How about we go watch some TNA matches when it first stared?" He nodded his head excitedly.

James gave me an astonished look. "How you are capable of getting everyone to do what you want I will never know." He shook his head as he scooped up the little boy and walked into the living room.

"Goth girl?" James turned to me in the middle of one of his AMW matches against the Naturals. What ever happened to the Naturals? Anyway.

"Yea, Cowboy?" James placed Joey on the couch and knelt in front of me.

"I love you. We have been through a lot. I don't want those other guys thinking they still have a chance. You are mine. I love you." I looked at him a little lost. "Marry me, Katherine Hardy? I already talked to your dad and Matt and Lita. I decided you are going to marry me. Either by agreeing or me kidnapping you, sorry 'bout your damn luck." My jaw dropped. I wasn't expecting that.

Joey started clapping and jumping on the couch. I looked over at him. "Say yes Aunt Kat!" I laughed and turned to James.

"I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" I tackled him to the ground.

"Hun, let me put the ring on!" I finally looked at the ring he placed on my finger. I laughed at the silver band with a bright green stone in it. "It's not exactly traditional but I knew you would like it." I couldn't stop smiling. That's when a knock at the door happened. Joey took off running for the door and opened it before could comprehend what was happening.

"Uncle Jimmy asked Aunt Kat to marry him! She said yes!" I laughed as he told Ashton and Chris what had just happened. Ajay came running into the living room and tackled my… fiancé. I smiled at the thought.

"You finally did it, Jimmy! I'm so proud of you." She screamed into his ear. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Congrats both of you." I couldn't stop the smile. "We will take Joey away now. I know what Ajay was like when I proposed. James, you are about to have a fun night." He winked at my Cowboy.

"We are going to have a long night, Cowboy." I stated staring at my new fiancé. James smirk at the leaving trio. I grabbed his hand, but then remembered AJ and Daniels gave us the place to ourselves. Wait… "Did you tell AJ and Daniels too?" He smirked at me now and nodded. I decided going to the bedroom was too long a wait and jumped him right there.

"Jeffy?" I had to make this call. I really didn't want to but I rather be the one to tell my brother I'm engaged than him find out some other way.

"Yea? Kitty Kat is something wrong?" He was worried but I know he is going to be mad.

I took a big breathe and spit the truth out. "You can force Anderson to stop hitting on me. I'm engaged to James. I'm going to marry him. I love him!" I sounded like a little girl trying to convince her dad to give her something she really wanted. I heard fist hit wall.

"I don't support this." He sounded so angry.

"You supported this when I first started dating him! What happened?" I was getting angry now.

"I thought it was just a phase! I thought you would get over it. He isn't good enough."

"And that pig Anderson is!"

"Kat, I-" I didn't let him finish. I was too upset.

* * *

Tell me what you thought.


End file.
